


a shot in the dark

by zoevarin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo found it's becoming harder to distract Mark from coding by making noises and he barely responds. Later it turned out that Mark can't hear things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 2 years since the movie was released. but I'm still so into it. so... here it is.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, please do forgive me if there is any kind of awkwardness  
> welcome to all kinds of comments!

"Mark!" Dustin shouted at the top of his lung while hitting the gamepad. "Get the door!"

Mark's earphone was on his bed lying idle, and Dustin's voice was surely louder than his I-can-ignore-it standard. But Mark was still hunched in front of the computer, made no intention of moving as if he was deaf.

"Mark!" Dustin was really busy at breaking his own high score record, but whoever at the door--probably Eduardo-- had been knocking for like 10 minutes. Chris was out, and both of them were so wired in.

Dustin finally dropped his gamepad and stepped heavily towards the door. He just lost his best chance of amaze the world because Mark, the I-don't-care-about-anything Mark, won't get the damn door.

The one outside was Eduardo. Of course it was Eduardo.

"Hey." He cracked a wild smile at Dustin before went straight to Mark. "How are you doing Mark? Wanna grab lunch?"

No response.

"Mark?" Eduardo rised his voice a bit. But still no response. Mark's eyes were fixed on the screen, fingers dancing on the keyboard.

Eduardo looked back at Dustin with widened eyes, while Dustin just gave him a shrug and got back to his video game. What is this?

This was abnormal.  Edurdo laid a hand on Mark shoulder gently. Mark made a sudden shudder and looked back with confusion.

They didn't touch very much. Eduardo was a toucher but Mark wasn't. He may had someone call "social anxiety" and became extremely uncomfortable when other people touch him. Besides, he didn't have a figure strong enough to stand feverish squeezes, or "meaningless and drastic body contact of any kind". However, Mark was actually okay about Eduardo touching him from time to time, but--let's say-- he was not fond of it.

"Are you okay?" Eduardo bended a little and asked with concern.

Mark frowned. Mark never frown. Humen expression didn't suit him. "What?" He shouted back.

Eduardo was a little bit shocked at the sudden rudeness. Mark was never socialble or a joy to be around--to most people-- but he was never that rude.

"Are you okay?"

Mark just stared as if the person standing in fornt of him was crazy. "Very funny." he snapped. Loud and Clear.

This is wrong. Something is wrong.

 

\--

 

Eduardo had to talk really slow and loud to make Mark understand. "How Long Have You Been Like This?"

It took seconds for Mark to understand. He bit his lip and nodded slightly. In stead of responding, he quickly turned back to the computer and opened a new page. Hitting the keyboard harder than he used to :"Just now. i thought you were talking mute just to be funny." He stopped for a second and continued:"Maybe this morning, don't know. i can hear, but in minimum volume. not a big deal"

Eduardo grabbed his thin shoulder and pulled him back:" It is. You Need To See The Doctor.“

Mark shook his wooly head and looked away.

Eduardo squinted his eyes and repeated:"Doctor, Yes."

Mark seemed to be really indifferent about this, like this was other people's concern. Maybe the incident was rather a fortune for him. Right, a new level towards being a complete robot. No need to respond the trivial things that he doesn't care, things that below his intelligence level. All the things. 

"It doesn't matter, i need to get my work done." he typed non-stoping.

Fury, combined with tiredness suddenly caught Eduardo. He has been caring for the things that beyond his responsibility for too long. This is exhausting--sometimes sweet, but mostly exhausting-- but he can not help it. Help caring for Mark. Always Mark.

Mark stared at him blankly. There were some stains on his hoodie, his hair a mess, his fingers twisted. He looked just like a damn child.

Eduardo tugged at both his arms and made him on his feet, then pushed him towards the door. Mark was startled and started to struggle. Eduardo never force him like this. Well, yes, when he forget to sleep or eat, but not like this. Eduardo stopped and looked at him sternly, his lips compressed into a thin line, eyes deep with unspoken anger.

Mark winced.  He didn't protest when Eduardo opened the door.

 

\--

 

"So he is gonna be like this for God-knows-how-long?" Dustin askes with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, more or less. The doctor didn't know what's wrong with him. He'd probably be alright in days or weeks." Eduardo says with a small sigh, gazing at the hunch at the desk."But the situation is getting worse. He can't hear anything at the time we got to the doctor."

Mark seemes to be okay about this. He doesn't speak much on a daily basis, and nothing emergent needs his quick response. He has the coding program under control, and Eduardo is here.

He feels a slight nudge on the right arm, and then a pair of stunning hands is above his keyboard, occasionally touch his while typing.

"I'll be here. Let me know if you need anything. if you don't feel like shouting and annoy others, i read lip-language."

Mark looks up at him, surprised. He openes his mouth without letting out actual sound: "You can?"

"Yes, and body language. Like hey" Eduardo stops and pats Mark's back, " and Let's Go For Dinner." 

Mark feels a  warm arm wraps around his shoulder and leads him to stand up. The arm--Edaurdo doesn't let go even when they are both on heels. Dustin is already at the door, holding it open, with a smile on his face.

\--

Two days later, when Eduardo touches him more often, and cups his face thrice, THRICE, for attention, Mark decides that he likes this.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
